World of Warcraft - The Wrath of Azeroth
by Azalia Abbott
Summary: Blending the timeline of WotLK & Cataclysm. This story bends the lore to it's own benefit. My ideas are many, but I'll progress as I see fit. Story is currently under a huge re-development. (slight Sex is Contained)
1. Prologue

The skies were covered by thick clouds of smoke. Its blue colour could almost be lost, if the sun stopped shining at it's highest point. The trees talked with each other, allowing the leaves to dance with the wind and the woods to creak with it's strength.

The sun seemed to banish with every moment that passed at the camp near The Marris Stead. Silence was something unnerving and uneasy, when corpses were lying around the tents.

Unfleshed skeletons lied on the grass, swords tangled with roots and shattered armors are the only proof that a war was battled on past years. Besides them, lied now cold bodies of the new war. Soldiers from the Scourge and The New Alliance covered different districts of the ground. Some fell without the chance to battle for their lives, others fell at the line of duty, protecting those that began to desperate, giving inspiration even to the bravest.

The Leaders of the Campaign: Humans, Orcs, Trolls, Night Elves, Blood Elves (and what not); gathered within the farmhouse, thinking their next step to surround The Lich King and bring him to justice, redemption, and revenge, if possible. People grew tired of living with fear now that the king seemed to strengthen his army with the corpses of their people, those that they once called friends, partners, lovers, daughters and grandsons.

Such things didn't mattered for the king, waking them up from death itself, making them mindless creatures and using them as puppets that could be replaced by the new corpses of his enemies.

* * *

Sylvanas, Queen of the Forsaken, was the first to gather information about Arthas' return to the Easter Lands. She quickly understood that attacking by herself, would end with the life of her and her people, yet again. Without further thinking, she alone traveled to Ogrimmar with haste, home of the Orcs, Trolls, and of The Horde itself.

Unpleasant and curious glares were expected, as her arrival was noticed by city guards. Many feared that she would start a war with the orcs, but quickly those thoughts were removed as she seeked an audience with the Warchief. Thrall himself was surprised to see the Queen without protection, despite knowing many sought her head for what she has done. Yet there she stood, her sparkling eyes sending chills around the guards, as she kept her bow nearby her hand, having it heavily enhanced if any battle was to be unfold against the orcs.

Despite the growing wish to show the orcs how to respect a Queen, she commanded the Warchief to rush his guards out of the Hall, as the information that she would give, was for his eyes alone.

Command that, made the Warchief and the guards laugh around her, but remained silent as her stare revealed her purpose in this hall was most graveous. Noticing this, the warchief fulfilled her wishes, and spent moments quietly staring at Sylvanas as she started to unfold scrolls in front of him.

Laying low, she gathered them on the floor, revealing the map of Ghostland, and with it, several locations and directions marked with a darker ink than the map itself, if such thing was possible. Thrall looked at Sylvanas without a blink, as she began to trust him with information that could make the world crumble with fear, with the return of The Lich King.

Hours passed, and the guards themselves began to grow impatient, trusting Sylvanas' words was one thing, but leaving her alone with their warchief was almost unbearable.

Some orcs joked about a possible relationship between them, making others burst a laugh just as the Warchief's wife entered the room, leaving nothing but silence among them, her glare was almost as frightening as Thrall's. Some minutes passed, before Sylvanas leaved Thrall's Hall, nodding to the Warchief's wife to step in, and without wasting more time, she left Ogrimmar with the same haste she arrived. Returning to her home in The Undercity.

In the Hall, the Warchief's green skin took a much pale tone, worrying his wife who called the guards if aid was needed. As they arrived, he denied any kind of injuries, but his eyes looked concerned and infuriating, quickly sending messengers to gather all the Horde leaders, and assemble them within the Hall immediately.

Thrall looked at his wife, a deep sadness was drawn on her face. Not being the romantic kind of folk, he tried to ease her looks by hugging her with as much tender as a Warchief can give. This, however, didn't seem to stop the corcern she had for him, but knowing she could only hug him back, she began a small prayer, that was quickly followed by Thrall. He didn't want to believe what Sylvanas has said, but within his reasoning, he saw the same concern and fury in her eyes that he possessed. And wasted no time to tell the rest of the leaders and his most trusted generals, of the truth.

Political differences were always a problem with the Alliance and the Horde, but after a reunion with Jaina Proudmoore, she convinced King Varian Wrynn for an audience, putting him on schedule about what was happening close to the kingdom of the Forsaken.

Days passed, and things didn't went easy after rumors began to spread about Arthas' return. Many feared of what he had done, many others thought this was all a scandal to scare the citizens, others believed Arthas was merely a myth, but many more were ready to fight against this terrible foe if it were required by their chief.

A week had passed since Sylvanas' audience with Thrall. The Alliance and the Horde would be united to defeat the enemy of everything that was alive. Even after confirming Sylvanas' discoveries, everyone wanted it to be a terrible nightmare. Their citizens quickly began to realize that this was nothing to be joking about. The situation was real, and almost every battle between both factions had stopped after the information spreaded all around Azeroth. Even the Outlands was noticed of this, asking for the help of the Draenei, and Ogres themselves. But help would not arrive until the first battle began in the Ghostlands.

* * *

The first battle was something that one could only believe in fairy tales, of great champions against greater enemies. The battle between good and evil, freedom and slavery, life and death, Where a single hero could change the tides of the war, would slay the great evil, and be reminded for centuries thanks to his/her actions.

If only such things truly happened in wars, world peace would be easier to achieve. But it wasn't any fairy tale.

Champions were those veterans that fought battles against the faction they were now united with. The Alliance, the Horde, even Sylvanas believed that they were the greater good, and the faction next to them were the greater evil. But having to put their differences aside, for as long as this war would last, they would fight as a single faction. Freedom wasn't for everyone, some people (alliance/horde alike) were forced to battle in this war, to train and to fight for their home, no mattered how frightened they felt for the Scourge. Slavery was part of traditions, religion, business or personal gain, slaves were temporarily considered a reward for those that managed to do a considerable damage to the enemy. And great amounts of gold promised to the mercenaries that dared to fight Arthas' army.

The heroes, weren't those that would slay Arthas in the battlefield. Heroes were those that inspired the weakest allies, those that never tried to slay more than what was needed, and heroes were those that sacrificed their lives, for his/her friends to fight another day.

Heroes weren't the stuff of legend, they weren't made out of a bloodline or out of a god's favoritism. They were merely common people of their different races.

Everyone was there for different reasons. Some, were in the battle for revenge of those that were murdered by the Scourge. Others for gold, for power, for fake promises of glory and invincible strength.

Their dead were on the hundreds (if not thousands) in the first great battle, those that wanted to be immediate heroes, were quickly annihilated by their foe. Those that learned patience, courage and skills, were rewarded with another day to fight for their lives. This wasn't a war that could be won only with brute strength. It needed planification, thought, ideals and replannification, if such thing was required.

The New Alliance had to learn from each other, their ways, their personality, even the moment when others around them stopped breathing. Soldiers became acquaintance with each other, and learned other languages. For the first time, people from all races began to understand each other in ways they thought not possible.

Enemies became friends and partners, some became lovers no matter their racial aspects. And festivals were happily celebrated even in the darkest of days.

But simple happiness didn't seemed possible on a war. Friends were lost in the battles ahead. Lovers died together, or abandoned each other to save their own lives. People died within every battle, only for their corpses to serve as food for the enemy, be raised as ghouls if their body wasn't too shattered from the battle, and using their strengths and numbers against the ones they once called "friend" or "lover".

Several people reacted with sickness and desperation because of this. Relationships weren't healthy on a battlefield, but no matter the circumstances, it never stopped them from trying again, and learn from their mistakes of the past.

Maybe this is what made them different from what Arthas has become. Many fought to stay alive in this world or for personal greed, but these thoughts were quickly replaced when the people of Azeroth found - what - was worth fighting for. They fought for their friends, people they cared for. For the laughs and cheers present with each celebration they had. For their eternal enemy that was now considered an ally in battle.

People began to fight for the little things that made Azeroth imperfect. Each, now having their own reasons why to rely on the others, no matter what faction they once belonged, racial, political thought, or religion preference.

Perhaps, in another time when the circumstances differ… Just perhaps, it could have been a wonderful time for Azeroth's citizens and warrios alike.

However, that was something that could only happen in fairy tales, and such things never lasted for long in Azeroth… Did they?


	2. Kellen Sawyer

_Constantly spell checking. Forgive my poor english _

_This will be the only long back story I plan to add for now. If people likes it or would like to know the back story of a specific character of the plenty I'll soon introduce, let me know. _

_- Azalia_

* * *

The plate mail surrounding this particular being looked extensively used, like it saw many struggles through its service. Beneath it, a slim but beautiful body remained uncovered. Anyone could think she was defenseless without her gear, if people ignored her muscles being heavily marked within her tanned skin. Once naked, the woman remained where she took looking at the armor that remained displaced on the floor. Thoughts quickly ran around her mind like crazed beasts, unconsciously holding her glare on the sword, unsheathing it with skill. Such swords were commonly used with both hands, but her ability/skills allowed her to use it like if weighted no more than her arm. Sadness could be shown in her eyes, but quickly shaking her thoughts away as she sheathed the sword back to its leather cover.

Slowly, she managed the gear on the mannequin that stood close to her chamber. While she was at it, her hands carefully traced every scratch and cut the armor had. Memories were literally carved in this armor, good memories. Controlling her tears wasn't an easy achievement, but she swiftly picked a robe from the closet and left her chamber without looking back. Her eyes were mostly focused on the ground without the afraid of looking weak in front of the guards. The soldiers saluted at her as she passed by them, they were brothers of arms and dear friends, but she didn't have the will to look at them and say goodbye.

Kellen Sawyer was her name, the woman was proudly a Lieutenant Commander of the Stormwind City, and merely a week ago she had been tricked with fake information by a higher authority. Kellen was formerly accused of abuse of power and the violent murder of six innocent people. Due to the lack of evidence, the council dropped the charges.

But her punishment was no less severe: A dishonorable discharge, and unallowed to serve as a soldier on any Alliance city, unless evidence of her innocence is given. Kellen couldn't find evidence that proved she wasn't present at the scene of the murders and could do nothing but to surrender the uniform. She has been one of the youngest women to be recruited, a highly skilled strategist and a trusted soldier at the service of the king of Stormwind City.

Now she was nothing but another citizen of the city, oh joy.

Kellen's military service within Stormwind City was something anyone could be proud of, even on its early years, she never thought her actions would be of importance, yet she always tried to prove otherwise and climbed ranks like if made of simple bricks. Being recruited at the age of twelve years old was something to brag about, but it came with discrimination of her youth and considered utterly useless. Varian gave her the opportunity to prove herself, and she surpassed the expectations of the teachers little after.

All her hard work had become nothing but a tale now, and she was the main antagonist of her own protagonist, according to the council.

She took her time, but now stood outside the front gates of Stormwind Keep, having one last look behind. She shared glares with the gate soldiers, like if begging them to give her a second chance. Yet, they didn't seem affected by her sight. Kellen saw the great hallway, memorizing each door that crossed it's path.

How would she miss this place, its smell of ink and it's odd scent of ashes performed by recent mage recruits.

Her eyes grew wide with the appearance of Varian's son, coming from his daily training. He stopped on his steps when he noticed her presence. What a smart kid he was despite his young age. He waved at her with gentle and discretion, memories rushing back to her eyes as she witnessed his actions. She took take care of him in several occasions, trained him, and laughed with him, feeling like if he were her own child. Kellen took a deep breath as she waved back, unfortunately not with the discretion that she hoped for, the guards quickly figuring out who she was looking at. Without warning, they close the gates of the Keep, leaving her just inches from hitting against the heavy doors.

Kellen turned away after some moments of reflection, and began to consider her options. She was too overactive to remain idle for long, she knew this. Quickly coming in mind with a job that would give her as much movement as she needed, with some prices to pay, of course. She could think of other professions, but strategy and fieldwork was something she could excel at.

At her short age of twenty-three years old, she took a small job as a Merchants' Security Guard, usually called as a mercenary, for shorter. The gear offered, wasn't something she was currently used to, but even Kellen had to start from somewhere. Buying simple leather armor, bow/arrows, and two long swords. She geared up for her new job, delighted by the irony when Kellen realized she chose this same customization when she was merely a Scout on the field. Old habits seemed to die-hard. Such memories were a sweet spot in her mind, and she felt quite excited for her new job.

Quickly she met the complications of such job, however. Kellen found herself be contracted by perverted merchants who simply bought her service to glare at her. Her disgust for men mostly came from the simple fact they all expected women fall on their feet when gold was offered, and some women did, pitiful. She met merchants of low and high-end, each having his/her own personality, shape and fetishes. For the sake of doing something with her life, she ignored the stares of merchants expecting her to accept their sexual company. Making her almost regret what she had chosen as her new job.

Ignoring their requests was temporal however, as she found herself defending the merchant she was now assigned to, constantly. Within each fight, Kellen showed the experience and strength she earned through the years of service. Merchants learned to respect her after a battle, and some even paid the double of coins to get rid from her service by the fear of being killed if Kellen wished. She could almost thank them for getting rid of their flirting and offers. Despite there was good money on the business, less merchants began to ask for her service out of fear. To the point when she spent three weeks without a single job, leaving her idle and with the desperation of doing something else. She had to be patient, but such thing is easier said than done.

Then her next assignment arrived some days later.

She questioned more than once if she had met the right contractor, for he was a simple, humble merchant who seemed capable to work as a barkeeper if only he had a drinker's body. Once assigned to protect this merchant, she believed he would be commanding her at all times, or try to seduce her with gold and promises of great power, just like the rest. However, this man seemed to be most kind and respectful, a wealthy but common wine grower.

Balean was his name, and was taller than Kellen by a head. He didn't wasn't older than thirty-three years old. He had abundant black hair, a short boxed beard he wore proudly, as if he earned it. His dressing wasn't fancy, using brown long pants (Kellen could swear, not-so-long-ago it was white), and a blue shirt that showed the fieldwork he did with basis, A strong body that clarified he wasn't the lazy kind of fellow and blue eyes that showed determination, and experience through his years of living.

She didn't knew what to think of this man, as he greeted her with a hug, instead of starting with an immediate order or flirt, like she was used to.

Balean's actions left her almost perplex because of this, she couldn't decide if to be happy for it or if to be scared because of it.

But days passed, then weeks seemed like hours now. Kellen found herself talking constantly to this particular, odd man. Each time they talked, it ended up with laughs and jokes about the other. To her surprise, she actually looked forward to the next day to work with him. One day on the Trade District, Balean invited Kellen to see his farmhouse as she constantly asked how it looked. She had never seen a vineyard before, and certainly wouldn't let the offer go to waste.

They passed WestBrook Garrison and began to step into Westfall. After a few meters inside the land, bandits appeared out of nowhere, rising from inside the water and the small mountains that surrounded the road. A bandit quickly casted a scroll's enchantment, creating an Invisibility field*. Luckily the bandit was no mage, but these thoughts were erased from her mind as Kellen felt fury boiling quickly as the bandits approached them. Her heart was pounding like it never did before, she feared for Balean's life, and her mind could focused on the growing desire to bring the bandits into the Eternal Oblivion before they achieved their goal. Kellen immediately found herself moving like if all were part of a dance, war cries followed her steps as they tried to end her life. Her blades moved quicker than what the bandits' eyes could follow, slicing someone's throat before he could make a blow. Cutting off the full arm of another as it tried to redirect to Balean, but quickly putting herself to the defensive as it seemed everyone was now directed to her. Eyes kept a close sight to each blade and arrow that was aimed to her, avoiding each with grace and counterattacking when possible, but she was no immortal. Tiredness spreaded around her body as she kept dancing with their foes. The first thing she lost was the bow, barely avoiding the quick blow of an axe. Her left-shoulder armor was next, and a deep cut in her left thigh was last, among others that she couldn't notice just yet. Despite the injuries and the constant pain she sensed, bodies kept falling all around her, her panting showed the struggle but the thought of seeing Balean dead made her ignore her current state. She couldn't allow such thing to happen, and couldn't understand why such determination was on her mind. Kellen kept slashing armors, cutting full extremities and slicing throats for what it seemed an eternity, but the battle was at last over as her last opponent's head was ripped from his flesh. The head bounced close to her feet and an unknown impulse made her crush it with hate.

After a swift check to see every foe defeated, Kellen had a deep breath before she fell on her uninjured knee, barely keeping herself from collapsing as her hands struggled to hold her weight. She could hear her heartbeat through her ears and air didn't seemed willed to fill her lungs when it needed to. Adrenaline was finally leaving her body, and pain was the next thing she felt, constant pain. Thoughts were coming back to her mind after she managed to stand on her right leg. Her swords fell from her hands, and fear began to spread through the body, now that she saw everything with clarity once again. Kellen realized what she had done, she didn't bother to count the bodies of those that she killed until now, their numbers were too many and she couldn't think a reason why they would attack them. Thirteen bodies lied in a perimeter of twenty yards around the merchant's cart.

The merchant's cart... Baelan.

Her reasoning was slow, but she sought for him. There he laid, with an injury on his shoulder and blood dripping from his hand. His eyes were on her, and amaze was almost written on his forehead. Her lips curved to make a smile, but tears quickly followed. She was ready for what it may come next. Kellen feared Balean would run away from her, just like the rest that saw her in action. But she didn't want him to go, not him, especially not him. Her heart ached painfully, as words couldn't come from her mouth, only blood was drawn off from her lips as she felt the rest of her body finally catching up with her. There were injures beneath the armor, maybe even poison because of the sudden fever she sensed.

She couldn't care what happened to her now, however.

Balean was safe, and it would need more than a cut on his shoulder to prove otherwise. Her eyes glared at the lifeless people around her. It is then when she realized the bandits came for her, not for him. That, or Balean was the third most wanted person of the Eastern Kingdoms. But strength abandoned her at the last moment of her thinking. Her right knee gave up and fell against the dirt, barely keeping her left thigh from further damage. She tried to release a sigh, but she coughed off blood instead. Kellen felt her upper body moving forward until something prevented her falling, someone. She hardly looked up, Balean was holding her upper body. Her eyes closed as he carried her on his arms, and Balean used with his sweet, strong voice to tell her she would be alright.

She felt warm with him, felt safe for the very first time, not having to worry of her back. Her eyes opened just to look at the sky, such a beautiful sight it was, as sunset approached its climax. If she would die right here, right now, with Balean carrying her like a damsel and with his warmth comforting her fear of death, then it would be alright. Oblivion finally claimed her eyes, allowing herself to rest in peace, something she hasn't done since she was a little kid.

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened, or one of them, at least. She released something of a moan as her hand went to the other eye, just to confirm there was a bandage preventing the eyelid to move, so she stopped worrying about it. Kellen felt like if she was laying on a cloud, a very comfortable and warm cloud perfectly shaped for her size. She wasn't dead then, was she? Clouds aren't warm. She tried to sigh, but her action was denied by her dried throat. Her whole body was in pain, but nothing that she wasn't used careful movements, Kellen confirmed all her extremities were still in place. Then followed by moving each muscle from her body, looking for potential damage or broken bones if she squeezed too rough. She found fractured ribs, a broken finger or two, and several long slices on her back and left shoulder, but nothing seemed to bleed like it used to. Kellen tried to sigh again, just to feel the same ache on her throat, cursing herself. It was annoying, she had to admit that. Her body felt like if a Tauren had been beating her...

_Why a Tauren?_ - Great, next time she'll proclaim the bandits were trolls.

Bandits... At last she remembered what happened. She looked her surroundings, not finding much light but some candles, some meters away. Her hands tried to carry her weight but quickly gave up on her, smashing her back against the bed. This time, she was able to release a small cry of pain. She closed her eye to focus on what she could do with her body severely damaged. She didn't have silence for long, however, as Kellen felt something on her left thigh, luckily not where the wound stood. Her eye looked down, but with her eyesight merely a blur, she could only assume a small figure, very small. It was almost as tall as the bed itself. Her hand tried to touch it, but the figure made a squeaking sound, running towards the door and out of the room. The door slammed against the wall, her ears losing on the sound for a few moments because of it. She could already tell this would be a wonderful day, or night or whatever.

She kept doing deep breaths, taking her time as she thought of what happened before she passed out. Voices (or what seemed like voices) filled her ears this time. Kellen glared at the door just in time to see several small figures going around her bed, it was a swarm of little things. She heard them whisper, talk loudly, or even yell for unknown reasons. Perhaps she was just growing mad.

Her eyes widened as an indistinguishable figure appeared on the door, taller than the rest of what she saw today. Balean. Even when her eye was still making a blur of the image, his eyes and shape were something she could not forget, no matter what. Her heart dared to skip a beat or two as he slowly walked closer to her, making the small figures to stand aside of him. What was wrong with her? His hands slowly went to her face, her chest felt like it would explode because of her heartbeat. He didn't leave her behind, even after all he saw her do. If he planned to, it certainly wouldn't be today.

Tears filled her eye quickly, crying of unimaginable happiness that ran through her body. Balean looked concerned about this, but a blush on her face claimed she was more than fine now. After what appeared an eternity, her eyesight recovered. Using her hands to caress his cheeks and into his hair, quickly making a mess of it, Kellen had the urge to do that for weeks now. They both laughed, or at least she tried to, quickly remembering her throat was demanding for liquids. Balean seemed to understand her problem, and helped her drink water from a leather flask. She felt satisfied, and her eye demanded rest now. Balean took off from the room with the little figures following him. Leaving her with silence as her companion. Kellen could finally release the sigh she had waited for. Peace surrounded her body despite the pain, and sleep claimed her brain quickly after.

Days passed, or so she believed. Her body trembled as she tried to stand from her bed, holding herself against the wall. The room was made of finely crafted wood, decorations were few, but desks were filled with notes or with alchemy ingredients. The WestBrook soldiers made a visit not so long ago, questioning the battle they heard but couldn't witness the other day. Not giving explicit description of what she did, she merely told it was an extensive robbery, with the possibility of a kidnap for further benefit.

Kellen had truly become skilled with her words, thanks to the merchants constantly lying to gain profit from the customer, poor bastards.

Balean had visited her now and then, making sure she seemed to improve and help her with her food, even when the need for the bathroom was required. She felt so weak and useless those days, but understood she couldn't do otherwise. Having time with Balean alone always seemed to cheer her up from her constant thoughts.

Now she had to thank him, but didn't knew where to start. For not abandon her, for taking care of her, for being with her? She couldn't decide where to start, and couldn't understand what she felt each time he touched her face. Shaking the thoughts from her head, her eyes focused on the door, but the room seemed to become bigger the more she stood her eyes on it. It may be the consequences of sleeping too much, she couldn't tell. Her steps were weak and slow at the beginning, taking each with care to not fall over again. Patience was required, before strength finally came to her legs, but soon after this, reasoning stroke her. She was partly naked. Until now she was lying under her sheets, and never felt the need to question if she had clothes. Her eyes went around the room once more, as she looked at a closet near the exit.

Two birds with a single shot, yay.

Kellen felt her face burn with embarrassment the less clothes she realized she had, one could almost assume she was using a bikini made of bandages. Time passed, but at last she was able to cover herself with a wide robe that seemed to sleep for, an improvement nonetheless. Her left thigh seemed to be almost completely healed now, and so she began her usual workout, taking precautions if there were injures she couldn't notice it's existence.

Opening the door immediately showed a living room. The house itself seemed simple, yet it was beautiful done, perfect craftsmanship of wood. Leather hanged from some walls, and pictures made of unknown sources gave a touch of elegance to the place. A kitchen filled a corner, made of rocks and few amounts of steel. Kellen couldn't resist but to eat a few strawberries before glaring at the room once again. On another corner laid a fireplace and temptation ran through her body when she saw the chairs. Yet something else took her attention away from it...

A strong purple color could be seen from the windows, her heartbeat began to quickened as reality stroke her, she was in Balean's home. Kellen refused the urge to jump of excitement like a little kid, instead, she approached to what seemed to be the exit, having a quick look to the rest of the doors.

Once out, her heart made a quick jump, and it damn right had reasons to.

Vines of grapes surrounded the house, a beautiful purple seemed to mix with the sunset, and the workers made it all look like if a grand festival was made within the fields. Gnomes. Kellen couldn't suppress a big smirk, watching the gnomes laughing and yelling at each other, yet never interrupting their work. She had to lay against the door as her eyes could barely believe what she was living in that moment. Her sight glared the beautiful site and the gnomes quickly noticed her presence, waving at her and yelling about her beauty or a specific part of her body. Kellen laughed of these confessions, it was an odd thing she found such flirtation as fun as theirs, maybe she was indeed going crazy. She waved back to the gnomes, gifting them with one of her wide smiles. Some seemed to have fainted because of it, making others burst of laughter, including herself.

Her eyes kept on the gnomes, until a particular man came from the vines, laughing with the gnomes. A deep blush ran through her cheeks as she saw Balean glaring at her with joy. Kellen felt stupid, but all she did was to wave at him. She didn't have any experience with men, and the knowledge could had been of great help in this moment.

Balean slowly walked towards her, and she could almost feel how her knees grew weak. It's official, she was crazy.

She tried to talk, but no words came from her mouth, for she didn't knew what to say. Her eyes looked down to the floor, disappointed with herself and for what she had done the other day, she never had such hunger to kill people before. But a tender hand went to her chin, lifting her sight and making her look at him. Tears quickly followed as she hold Balean tightly against her, scared of what could had happened to him if the bandits weren't focused on her. Her cry was accepted as he kept rubbing her back to comfort. She was scared, confused and she didn't knew where to begin to explain herself. Her eyes were tightly against his chest, and his scent went quickly to her brain. He was strong, he was agile and smart, and was now surrounding her on his arms. Such an odd feeling this was, but she felt safe once again, and tears stopped soon afterwards. They remained in that position for what seemed hours. She couldn't understand what was wrong with her as she looked at his face. Her fingers gently traced his short boxed beard and played with his lips, goosebumps ran through her spine, her breathing became heavy all of sudden and her ears were focused on his heartbeat.

They glared at each other without words, but with a big blush coloring their cheeks. The distance between them began to shorten as their hug seemed to become tighter. Her lips parted, and her eyes were threatening to close shut the closer they got. His head moved lower to her, and now few inches stood between their lips.

Time seemed to have frozen the less distance they were from each other. Her subconscious told herself to get a grip of herself and to step away from this man, but her desire to brush her lips with his was almost unbearable. She wanted his tongue to run in her mouth, his taste to remain on her lips and make him whisper her name. Kellen's mind was decided, her hands moved swiftly around his neck before she finally crushed those last agonizing inches.

Their lips met, and her eyes quickly closed of the delight with her first kiss. His hands moved around her hips and his tongue reacted to her movement, not thinking twice on holding her against him. Their bodies tightened against the other, with her legs quickly surrounding his body. She couldn't control her actions, but she didn't seem to mind about it.

The kiss was tender, but was quickly mixed with passion and hunger. A hand moved to her hair and made their lips greet each other with strength, as other hand moved to her ass, squeezing it tightly and forcing a gasp from her breath. Her body felt like if it would burn, and her hands didn't stopped from feeling his chest or his neck. My god, she could die of this feeling. He carried her like if she was made of feathers, and disappeared with her into his place. After the door was closed, lust could be smelled in the air, the mix of hormones and body odors seemed to make everything else around them almost vanish from their sight, to focus only on the person they craved. She could resist no longer, and quickly took his shirt off, her gasping for breath before their lips met yet again. His hands moved to her shoulders and pushed off her robe to leave her partly naked. They kept a tight kiss while unconsciously directing themselves to his bedroom.

Kellen laid him on the bed, she felt a complete desire for him. She wanted him for her, and her alone. Her hands moved to her unneeded bandages. The wounds she gained days before, were merely scars now, thanks to the mix of potions she received. As the last bandages fell to the floor, she stood naked for a moment and a deep excitement seemed to run around her body. Balean remained silent, but awe was written on his face. She moved swiftly and laid on top of his legs, rubbing his chest with her own, and her tongue licking the tip of his ear. His lips met her neck and shoulders, constantly biting her skin as his hands traveled from her back, and the backside of her legs. Moans quickly replaced her voice, her sensitive breasts brushing his skin with care as her lips had to kiss his before he's constant touching drove her crazy.

The room seemed to have grown hotter all the sudden, sweat spreaded around their bodies and breathing became more difficult to achieve. It was her turn to kiss his body, and as she did it, several scars were hidden beneath his chest hair. She kissed each one of them, and bit her lips more than once to prevent from licking the sweat from his skin, failing miserably and finding herself almost melting on the odor he was producing. Her lips and tongue moved down to his pants, slowly undoing his belt it to release the bulge he hid between his legs. Her eyes widened as she looked with awe for what seemed several heartbeats.

Her hand reached it and began to stroke it carefully, she hold her breathing the more she stared at it, as it got fully erected with her touch. Her lips couldn't resist but to feel its skin, and slow licks followed her movements quickly after. Her eyes closed as her ache between her legs intensified. Moans rubbed his bulge, sending shivers around his body as he struggled not to give in to the pleasure, but eventually caressing her head while she continued. She could do nothing to stop her lips from parting around the tip of his bulge, as she took him deep in her mouth and a whole new sense of desire possessed her. Her tongue moved in circles and tasted the bulge's length, stroking the rest while her free hand worked wonders between her passed before Kellen felt his bulge twitch within her mouth, feeling an odd taste of salt and sea, suddenly mixing around her tongue. This taste made her almost faint because of how her mind reacted to it, almost not believing what she was doing. She was sucking off every drop of his climax, and she was enjoying the taste of it.

Kellen was soaking, her breathing revealed how hungry she was for him, and she couldn't care less for what happened next. Her knees were weaker than before, but she was capable to sit on top of him. Rubbing his bulge against her mixture of juices. His upper body immediately stood up and held her tightly against him. Their lips met once again, and the world seemed to have stopped when she felt his bulge going inside her all the sudden. She stopped the kiss and left her head jerking backwards, a wild moan escaping from her voice, his bulge seemed to grow even bigger inside her because of this. He looked at her before his lips moved to her breasts and began to suck on them with hunger, biting it's tips when they revealed themselves to him. Her eyes half-closed and moans were clearer in her voice. She surrounded his body with her legs. Her insides trembling with each movement they made, as excitement reached whole new levels of craziness when her hips seem to move on their own, slapping her ass against his lap.

Balean seemed to have lost control of himself by this point. Dragging himself on top of Kellen now. Her legs never departed from his body, thrusting deep inside her with strength. Mixture of pain and pleasure was something almost beyond of what she had known so far, the kisses became rougher and her hands seemed to claw against his back. Moans were louder and his movements became faster for her. She could die of pleasure now, yes she could. Kellen was more than okay with that. Her legs began to tremble, and her breathing began to quicken even more than what it did before, her insides demanded for release. Her eyes met his, and lust could be described in their face. He looked as ready as she was, and without letting him go, she held his body tightly against her breasts, yelling his name and not caring anymore if someone else heard. Her legs trembled once more, and Kellen felt her insides releasing her orgasm. She felt her insides tighten around his bulge, squeezing every drop of his climax as it gathered deep in her womb. It felt like there was a candle inside her body, with his release bigger than the last.

At last they stopped, breathing wasn't easy, and strength seemed to abandon him as he collapsed on her body. Her hands rubbed his hair and her lips met with his, not wanting this moment to end. But tiredness seemed to have come just in time to ruin such pleasure, and she felt her body no longer responding her commands. Kellen began to fall asleep. Balean noticed her tiredness, and moved himself aside. Bringing her close and cuddling her body with his, Kellen felt a comfortable warmth within her heart. She drew a smile to herself and allowed sleep to claim her once more, this time in the company of this man she was now crazy for.

Days passed, and she found peace within his home as they enjoyed their time together when it was available. She missed him when he was gone, but he had a job to take care of, and she was too tired to go with him to work. Partly because of some injuries were still aching, and most part because of what they did every day and night.

* * *

When she was in condition to travel back again to Stormwind City, she did it with Balean holding her hand, his smile was wider since they became closer. And with this, they kept the same enthusiasm on their job as they did in bed.

People quickly noticed the difference between them. They were close when it came to sell Balean's goods, and even closer when it came to a quickie when the business was slow. Due to their unexpected fond, the citizens and friends questioned when they were planning the marriage, Kellen couldn't suppress the bright blush of her cheeks when she first heard of this. But deep inside, the possibility of a marriage didn't bother her in the least. Her coworkers were constantly against her wishes, saying she was getting too soft when around him… This wasn't of concern for her, anymore. Even when mercenaries must look fearsome and powerful, as she constantly did. When she was with Balean, she felt like if she could stop pretend and instead try to be happy with the man that she now deeply loved but haven't confessed to.

But as time passed, the season for winegrowing had come to an end, leaving a big hole in Kellen's heart.

Balean no longer needed her services as mercenary, and she quickly had a contract with someone else. She felt like her world was crumbling, like if everything else she was living was a lie. The day she had to say goodbye to Balean, he didn't seem the least happy about it, as well. Both stared each other for moments which they couldn't find the words to tell what happened between them. Kellen knew she had to move on with her life, and gave Balean a small kiss on his cheek. Her face was at the edge of crying, and he didn't stood idle for this. Balean took his hands around her back and hugged her tightly against him. She felt the tears dripping from her eyes, hugging him in return as she wished him the best life possible. Kellen had to push back quickly, otherwise she would never be capable of moving on. Just like with Stormwind Keep, she didn't dare to look back until Balean was lost from her sight. But Kellen knew... She couldn't move on from this, not from him. She didn't want to forget about him, his sweet voice or his strong body. His body odor, his jokes or her dinners with him. Their nights together or the moments of silence they spared each morning at the Trade District.

An idea came through her mind as she laid on her bed back in the Dwarves District. In one of their old conversations, Balean explained his personal season preference to sell his wonders, as it gave a unique taste to his grapes. Kellen decided then, she would wait for the day of his return, and tell him then just how much did she want to be with him, to realize how much she truly loved him.

She had to wait little, however. Two weeks after leaving Baelan's side, someone knocked on her door. Living within the Dwarves District was a good way to scare some people, but like it or not, persistent folks existed. She couldn't possibly expect Balean to be the one close to her home, as merchants were often looking for her, due to job business or for simple flirt.

A sudden ache in her chest stopped her as she opened the door, tears fell from her eyes while her face looked like if she had seen a ghost, and her legs were threatening to drop her weight on the floor. Balean was in front of her, well dressed for a merchant such as he, and with a small flower that was already dying because of the deep scent of smiths and iron of the District. Kellen had to collect some courage before receiving the flower with a wide smile on her face, at the point of laughing due to how the flower reacted to the environment around them. Balean didn't seemed to know much about flowers, and a deep blush was seen on his face. She resisted no longer, and dropped herself to his chest, having his lips for a deep kiss after what seemed a lifetime. His hands traveled around her back, and hold her like if he was scared he would lose her if he did otherwise. She felt whole once again, and that day, she understood she had finally found the right man for her life.

Afterwards, they were no longer Mercenary and Merchant. Kellen quitted her job as a Merchants' Security Soldier, and quickly started to learn from Balean the ways of an Appraiser. Many mercenaries thought of this like a waste of combat talent, and her conscience knew it too. The thirst for action never seemed to banish from her mind, but she had been given a second chance now. A chance to do something else that isn't to struggle for her existence, and she now had someone to help her with this burden.

Months later, Kellen moved to the wide farms that spreaded around Stormwind City, Westall - A sight that she quickly appreciated it as her home, and with it, her new training as a Wine grower began, experiencing other things that were for the lovers' eyes alone.

She found out about deliveries frequently asked from the Dwarves City, Dun Morogh and even from the Elven City, Darnassus (Kellen seemed surprised about this, she never thought the Elves would drink wine in their former city). Despite the capability to travel by sea, their wine bottles were fragile, and one usually had to travel with the cargo for the sake of not losing potential customers. Balean used to contract someone else to take care of it, but the cargo always arrived slightly incomplete, Kellen quickly aided with this burden for him.

Leaving Balean unprotected was something she couldn't bear however, quickly beginning to train him to defend himself in case a robbery/anarchy took place on the District or the Docks. Balean was more skilled than what she gave him credit for at first. Learning to use the Halberd wasn't something easy, but he made it look like it. Kellen was inspired by this, and learned a thing or two about how to properly handle the halberd thanks to his teaching.

Kellen couldn't believe how much her life had changed in merely two years. From being a dishonored Lieutenant Commander, to become a mercenary. To then become the fiancée of the man she loved. Marriage followed soon after she was ready to take care of the vineyards by herself, allowing Balean to rest at a times, just to be awoken by a small caresses she gave him when sunset approached, always ready to serve her needs.

Their wedding was off the church, done with the help of the gnomes. Apparently they enjoyed arranging the wedding, party development, even the speeches for the newly married couple. Such speeches, were beyond laughable, with the specification of Balean's speech, made by several fans of her appearance. The laughs that day, were immense. Her father assisted the wedding, and she couldn't stop her blushing when Balean gave his speech, no less inappropriate than hers however, which explained several parts of his body as breathtaking, and experiences they thought were hidden from everyone else. Each of them had to stop at some point as the laughs won the best of their faculties, but they couldn't be mad at them. The gnomes were more than coworkers, they became family that very same day.

To everyone's surprise, Kellen kept the best secret for last. She was pregnant, one week old. Several elixirs kept her condition from being noticed, without risking the life their baby. Balean's eyes threatened to pop out, almost fainting of the surprise. Kellen's father had to laugh of his reaction, and many gnomes' jaws dropped to the floor, some literally, because of their shortage. But these reactions were quickly replaced by cheers, music and ale. They were all truly one of a kind.

Life seemed to be pacific and happiness seemed to be achieved within every day.

* * *

Years passed after the wedding, six years to be exact. Kellen gave birth to a beautiful daughter with the name: Lamia. The girl grew stubborn, but was gifted with a high intellect nonetheless. Lamia admired her mother and adored her father. She quickly learned about winegrowing, but had fascination for becoming a bard after a performance took place in the Goldshire's tavern. Soon after her family knew about her lifetime wish, Kellen's father gave her a lute of her size, and made everyone burst of laughter when Lamia's grandfather had the little "devil" hanging from his beards as a thanks. Naively, Lamia learned to play the lute and left her imagination do the rest. She seemed to be destined to greatness, if only she realized what she was actually singing with the help of the gnomes. The little girl was everyone's pride, parents or not.

Balean became a successful farmer/seller, but refused power and wealth when his wine was known all around Azeroth. His family had become quite respected and influential, and asked for a single favor instead. Some days after such petition was granted, Balean approached the Stormwind Keep with Lamia on his shoulders, and Kellan having her eyes under a blindfold.

She wasn't completely excited about being at the Keep, as it brought many memories that were left undercover and the disgrace she brought to her name. But Balean was indeed influential, and Kellen could do nothing but to stand in front of the Keep that she left, eight years ago.

She could hear her own steps as they stepped into the Keep, soldiers quickly began to rumor about her identity, yet many couldn't come up with her name. Her body had definitely changed in eight years, and she no longer looked the youngling Lt. Commander she once were. Her life had changed completely, but she was at last recognized after Lamia began talking about mom's tales with her father. Loud gasps and rumors could be clearly heard this time, people quickly spreading around the family and soldiers barely keeping them at bay. She couldn't understand what they were talking about, but obviously they must had remembered who she once were. Despite her eyesight was null by the blindfold, it didn't stopped her from counting her steps since they arrived. The more steps she counted, the clearer their destination was.

They finally stood just outside of the King's hall, and a soldier gracefully entered the room. A deep, strong voice could be heard from within, and she knew exactly who that was, Varian. He didn't forget about her, just like the rest. This made her quite nervous as her mind seemed to have lost control of her thoughts. Balean's arm surrounded her hip, giving a quick kiss to her forehead. This helped, and when they were called inside, she was ready for what it was to come. Varian greeted her with a tight hug and a wide smile. Balean got jealous of this, but didn't had time to speak his mind as Varian hugged him as well. This action left him speechless, almost doubting this was the king at all, according to rumors he heard about him. But Kellen didn't seem concerned about this despite having the blindfold, so his worries eased up and hugged the King back. Varian was going back to his throne until Lamia complained about not being hugged too. Laughs were loud within King's hall, as he complied with Lamia's demand. After a few minutes catching up about what happened in these eight years, Varian's voice changed back to his usual self, leaving the family behind as important matters required his presence on the Combat Room. Kellen had to sigh after this, things were really different but all the same. Moments later, Balean took her by the hand and made her follow him away from the throne. She understood then, where they were going. Her heart seemed to have reached new levels of concern and fear, as they now stood close to the eastern site of the hall, where the names of the best soldiers of Stormwind City were placed with gold on a delicate wall of white marble. Fear began to overwhelm her, as Balean slowly removed her blindfold, she took time to get used to the light, and when it did, Balean directed her sight to a particular name written on the wall.

Her name.

Kellen released a laugh of surprise, moving backwards as her hands moved to her mouth to control her yells. Her eyes couldn't lie about the hundreds of emotions that ran through her mind almost immediately. Tears traveled down to her face as she dropped to her knees, still not believing the name she was seeing. Lamia quickly climbed off from Balean's shoulders, hugging her mom with tender and confused for what just happened. Kellen couldn't stop crying as she hold Lamia tight against her chest, telling how much she loved her as she tried to make Lamia understand what was going on. Soon after, she looked at Balean, she threw herself and her daughter to his arms to cry on his chest, cursing him with all her might, but the smile was wide on her face, not hiding what she was struggling to say. Guards clapped and cheered for her achievement, only sixty-four people were in that wall, and she was now one of them. A burden of almost eight years had finally come to a rest.

She could forgive herself, her former ex-companions and the council for what happened, not caring anymore who was the responsible. Kellen finally kissed Balean with the strength she could gather up, thanking him for what he had done and pronouncing her love for him out loud. Balean was impressed by her reaction, he never thought such thing could burden her so much for years, but he was glad that it was finally over, and she could continue with her life with a clear conscious.

When tears finally stopped dropping from her face, she thanked everyone who was gathered in the King's hall. Old companions, teachers, and unknown people, she treated them with the same affection, some even jumped because of her way to act. Recruits shed tears and professors gave her a nod of agreement and respect. After what felt like hours, Kellen was finally ready to continue with her life.

A bright smile was shown on her face, as she departed from the Keep with Lamia asking all kinds of questions about the wall.

There was peace in her mind, her home looked brighter than what it usually did. The gnomes greeted her, and quickly saw something different from their mistress, she moved casually. Her grace seemed to dance with the wind, as with every step she took made her feel lighter on her feet. Balean saw this reaction as well, she looked relieved, but he couldn't tell the why. Maybe one day he would ask her about it. Lamia seemed to be as cheerful as Kellen, jumping instead of walking until her little legs gave up, and Kellen took her on her shoulders. She then noticed Balean glaring at her like if he saw something on her face. Kellen knew he was confused, but all she gave was a tender laugh that cheered up his mood.

Life didn't seemed to depress their family no matter what was thrown to them. Either business was slow due to a former rival, Lamia getting into trouble by stealing the catch of a fisherman, Kellen finding a gnome drooling for her while in the shower, Balean being insisted by a noble to sell his lands. It didn't matter. They always laughed about their problems, and weeks followed like if nothing unexpected ever happened, just their usual life.

* * *

Weeks indeed passed. Until one day, the sun looked as it had been cowered away by an unseen force. Whenever it rains, the sky goes gray but the sun is always there to dissipate the clouds after the fields have taken the nutrition of its rains. This was no rain, the sun's warmth could not be felt and the gnomes felt shivers as if winter had come early this year. Kellen was the first to notice this, standing in the middle of their land with a glare of concern and anger in her eyes. Balean calmed the gnomes with the help of the bravest of them. Lamia took her lute and held it tightly, with a hand firm on her mother's thigh.

Kellen ran a hand through her daughter's hair, looking at the sky to see any signs of unusual folks, but there was nothing within their sight. Yet it didn't mean there wasn't something big going on in Azeroth at that moment. Balean took Lamia back to their home, and Kellen followed soon after. As the clouds began to dissipate and the sun rose once again, things looked like if nothing happened. But Kellen didn't say a word that day, sitting close to the fire, as if she still felt the same shivers running through her body. Balean noticed her uneasiness, and despite not being an experienced warrior, he could tell there were problems somewhere in the Eastern Kingdoms, yet refused to concern about it when Kellen already looked to worry for all of them.

Kellen remained steady against the fire, her eyes closed but her brain kept working like in the old days. Her body was tense, and a strong aura spreaded around her the more she thought about what happened that day. The gnomes felt frightened of her for the first time since they met her, and no one dared to bother her meditation. Kellen was indeed uneasy, and despite she was no druid, she could feel the unbalance of the world like an earthquake at the very core of the world. Something was happening, and not knowing is what disturbed her most, especially now.

She had a family, a beautiful marriage, a daughter she loved dearly, perverted gnomes that kept her company and were better flirts than most men. The thought of seeing them hurt made her furious. Her aura began to spread further from her body, her eyes began to sparkle like they haven't done since she left the uniform. She was preparing herself for whatever may come to their land. She would kill them, she would destroy every last one of them, she couldn't lose those that she cared for. And as sleeping wasn't possible that night, she went to the fields, and quickly began to train with a harmless imitation of her old sword, yet not precisely accurate on its weight. Within the darkness, Balean saw her in deep concentration. He knew she would defend them, he didn't wanted to remain idle, either. He wanted to help, but didn't knew how to. So he stood for what seemed the rest of the night, and admired his wife in all her might and glory.

* * *

Two weeks passed since that day. Kellen felt better now, but her eyes never stopped looking concerned. She requested the forgiveness of everyone that saw her with a foul mood, and everyone could be reliefed when they realized she wasn't going to grow fangs and eat them like snacks, even Balean thought of this as a possibility.

But those moments of peace didn't last for long. Some vineyards began to rot, Kellen suspected of the reason but didn't wanted to concern anyone again. As they started their usual fieldwork, galloping horses could be heard from afar. The gnomes looked worried about this, as a pack of eight people began to approach to their land. Kellen tried to ease their worry by telling them to be close to their home. The gnomes agreed, but few remained at her, not wanting to leave their mistress alone.

Kellen had to smile at this, as the horses came closer to their place. Balean hold her shoulder, just to make sure she was alright. Kellen knew what he wanted to say, without further use of words. Lamia stood inside their home as she watched her mother standing at the center of the road. The horses began to slow down, until stopping just a few meters from Kellen, as Balean remained a few meters away within the limits of their land.

They were Stormwind Soldiers, one of them clearly a high rank. A Knight Captain, if her memory served her right. They all gave Kellen an indignant glare through their helmets, except him. One of the soldiers demanded her to step aside, but she didn't comply to his orders. The Knight Captain nodded the Knight-ranked next to him. The knight unmounted the horse, quickly unsheathing his sword, charging towards her position. Balean was going to act this time, but Kellen avoided the first blow with grace, counterattacking with a strong fist against the opponent's face and crushing his full helmet like if made of paper. The impact made his head tremble like a bell, and his body fell to the floor flat.

The sword that swinged to the air was now in Kellen's possession, aiming it to the Knight Captain who glared at her with delight, noticing Kellen never had to move from where she stood to defeat one of his best.

He ordered the rest to stand down as they were ready for battle. Kellen helped the soldier back to his feet and sheathed the sword for him. Fear could be seen from his eyes, while hers were coldly glaring back. She was the woman they were looking for, after all. Kellen calmed the frightened gnomes next to her, soon after. When they seemed to relax, she began to make acquaintance with the Knight Captain and his soldiers and apologize for what she did in self-defense.

Balean froze in his place, considering what he just witnessed. He remembered the first day she fought for their lives, Kellen seemed to be in the same shape such as that day. No, even in better shape than before. Balean couldn't understand how she achieved such strength, speed, and skill until he thought of her work on the vineyards and new expansions, despite she didn't had to do it by hand thanks to the gnomes' inventions. Her skin had become harder and her muscles seemed accustomed to the struggles of their cargo. She trained for eight years without any of them notice the difference. Before he could think things deeper on this matter, Kellen approached him. Her eyes drew deep sadness, while she request him to gather everyone outside. He did it without thinking twice, bringing Lamia by her hand, who had many questions about what just happened as usual, but he didn't knew the answers to that.

When they all united around Kellen, the soldiers already stood behind her, waiting as one of them aided their wounded companion. She seemed uncertain about what words to say, but with a deep breath and with a glare to everyone around her, she explained the soldiers' reasons within their land.

Kellen Sawyer has been commanded to aid The New Alliance in their war against the Lich King, started two weeks ago.

Some gnomes laughed of these news, but Kellen's eyes didn't seemed to lie, yet they wanted her to be lying. Lamia refused to cry about this, but her nose was traitorous, some gnomes released their tears immediately after hearing this. Gnomes proclaimed they would fight with her, but quickly Kellen denied their offer. She knelt to be somewhat better for their height. Explaining the dangers that this will bring, and how she has agreed be part of this war as long as her family was out of harm's reach.

A gnome misunderstood and complained about the gnomes being left behind. She gave a big smirk to his direction, admitting there wasn't a day she didn't thought of the gnomes as her family.

This small speech caused almost all of them to cry and to beg her not to leave. She shed tears in silence as she gently moved to Balean.

Her hands went to his cheeks, and their foreheads touched for a moment. Kellen offered a quick smile, but Balean gave her a kiss instead. They kissed with passion, holding each other tight like in the first day, only this time they both had tears flowing on their cheeks. Both held each other soon afterwards, making promises they knew they couldn't keep, but did nonetheless.

Her eyes went to the gnomes that hugged her thighs, trying to cheer them up saying she would return, when she couldn't believe those words herself. Some declared their eternal love, others said if she ever needed her ass covered, they would protect it with their lives. She laughed because of these comments, and tears kept falling as she understood she would clearly miss them.

After wishing the best to each gnome, her glare finally stood on Lamia's face, who struggled to hold her tears and drooling nose, trying to be strong. Kellen caressed her daughter's cheek, and claimed the tears aren't a bad thing to admit. With these words, Lamia cried like never did before in her short life, and hugged her mother's neck, refusing to let her go to war. Kellen held her with the same strength, crying with her daughter as she stood with Lamia hanging on her neck. Kellen tried to comfort her daughter with a lullaby.

She never had sung in her life, but now seemed the right time to try. They kept this for their ears alone, and Lamia reacted positively to the song, ceasing her crying only moments later. Kellen then kissed her nose and poked her forehead with her own, making her promise to keep this lullaby between them. Soon giving her daughter back to Balean.

Kellen took several deep breaths, now standing close to her assigned horse.

Unlike the Keep or with Balean's apparent abandon, she did looked behind to her family who stood close to each other even in the saddest of times. She wanted to remember them like that. Kellen gave a smirk to her family and made the promise to come back. With these words, she mounted her horse, and quickly galloped with the rest of the soldiers to Stormwind City, leaving her family behind. She wanted to take them with her to the city, but to move all of them at once would require time. Time she didn't have, so she left orders with one of the gnomes to secure everyone else and find shelter within the City, if needed.

In half an hour, she stood within Stormwind City gates, and quickly went to the Keep with the rest. Unlike the last time she came in, her head was straight and her eyes showed confidence. The gatekeepers saluted her as she entered, as did everyone else who got close to her. She was directed to a new chamber from the Keep, according to her given information, it was where the Barracks of the Elite takes place at, including chambers for the fourteen of them. Back in her days, there was only one Armory for everyone and every soldier was treated the same, pitiful. She didn't complaint, and quickly stood outside her assigned chamber.

The wall seemed to be carefully worked, and her name was with silver at the right side of the door. She shook her head as if in disappointment. Kellen opened the door, finding a room so wide it could fit six individual-beds and still have space. She ignored the bed, desk or portraits. Knowing her stay wouldn't be for too long, Kellen moved to the closet and undressed without hesitation, completely ignoring the door had remained opened and a guard could clearly see her body from where he stood.

Kellen noticed the chain mail was different from before, perhaps the old smiths were now replaced by dwarves due to their natural skills with a hammer, or this was another special treatment that the élite had, she couldn't tell. She wore slim and comfortable clothes before adding the chain mail above them. A belt quickly surrounded her hips, and without wasting much time she went straight to the Elite Armory. As she swiftly got in, a wide choice of supplies stood ready for their service. From expertly crafted leather, to shining full plates of chest and bracers on a specific order within a wall. Daggers with enchantments, bows with magical proportions and heavy-looking swords stood on another section of the wall, yet none of these things were of her importance or curiosity.

Giving herself a sigh of stress, Kellen closed her eyes and slowly walked around with her hands feeling each sword, plate and shield that the Armory possessed. She did this for quite some time before her hands finally found what she searched for. Within a corner lied a pile of used armors and weapons, standing far from the rest of the room to be forgotten. She had to admit their incredulity of the had taken new levels.

Anger began to fill her, and without thinking twice, she carefully replaced the shining armors and weapons with the older ones. It took time, as she had respect for each used metal she carried, and beneath every used supplies, her old armor stood at the deepest of the corner like they tried to hide its existence. The mannequin was also the same, this made her feel better for an unknown reason.

Kellen picked her old sword and the mannequin/armor, but before leaving the Armory, she took a last look on the enchanted rings and amulets. Taking with her protections against mind control, dark magic and undead poison*. Closing the door with her foot, she took her preferences to the garden at the center of the Elite chambers, putting each piece of equipment against the grass and cleanse them with it. Kellen knelt in front of these, and began to remember the times when she was younger, back when she believed they fought for the righteous. There was no such thing as righteous anymore, the horde and the alliance stood together against Arthas, and this felt like if it would be her first day in the field with new rules in place. She took her bracers first, but adjusting them proved complicated at first because she has not been wearing the armor for the last eight years, almost nothing.

Quickly remembering how she prefered it the most, her boots and gloves followed, each with little mail themselves but with an enhanced leather hidden beneath the common material. The thighs and knees' armor were next, and the plate mail went after them. The chest armor was thin looking and made by separated plates, giving flexibility the she needed. Many would consider this dangerous and not worth the risk, but the armor was made by her father, an expert when it came of smithing. It had four times more durability than the new armors, and weighted the half of them without lack of its defensive proportions. The arms were next to dress, and her shoulders armor was last, slim just like the rest of the armor, but nonetheless effective.

Kellen took a deep breath as she looked to the sky, it was still blue at home when she left, but quickly understood this would change soon enough. Her conscience began to act by itself, as her feet and hands got used to the weight of her gear once again. The guards never took their eyes from her since she entered this hall, surprised how quickly she adapted.

From looking like someone's first time using armor, to the point of acrobatic movements on the garden that were almost undefined for their eyes. As she felt eight years younger in a matter of minutes, she unconsciously grabbed her sword with a single hand and began to dance with it like if weighted a mere few pounds. The guards gasped at this sudden action, not believing what they witnessing now. They all once tried to use their sword like she does now, but the weight was unbearable for them to handle without the use both hands, thinking her combat style was rubbish.

They could swallow their words now, as the myth turned out to be truth. Their amaze stopped and fear possessed their bodies as Kellen remained steady on the grass and glanced at them with infuriating eyes. She took a deep glare at her hand that held the sword like if time didn't passed at all. Sheathing the sword, she took her old cape and attached it to the armor rings just for adding style. Another deep breath came from her throat, before picking up her helmet and moving back to the King's hall where they waited for her arrival. The irony could almost overwhelm her, as she walked through the Hallway with her old armor once again. Nobody thought the day would come when Kellen Sawyer returned to the Keep as a Lt. Commander, especially her.

The guards outside the Hall greeted her as she saluted to them. Not waiting for them to open the doors, she alone pushed them forward. The soldiers seemed perplex when she entered this place like if she owns it, but made no complaint about it.

Within the chamber, Kellen looked at four other people: a Dwarve, a Night Elf, a Draenei, and a Goblin; they had similar ranks to her own, only more fashioned. As Varian noticed her presence, the group immediately noticed her old armor, giving glares of disapproval, including Varian who expected her choice of armor would be different but respect his old friend's decision. Without giving a single explanation, she saluted and introduced herself to the rest without bothering to look over their arrogant stares.

Varian noticed the discomfort this group was unsuccessfully trying to give to her, and demanded their troubles to be solved when Azeroth weren't under threat of becoming the world of the non-living. Kellen nodded, and others seemed wanting to protest about this, but Varian gave them a glare only "he" can show, and made them swallow their words. This is the King she was used to, and without further delay he gave her as much information as she requested. Before leaving as the second in charge of their group, however, Kellen made Varian promise the protection of her family, including the gnomes. After Varian didn't seemed capable of refusing such request, Kellen hugged him despite the armor they were both wearing.

Varian gave up quick smile at her, as he surrounded her back with his arm. Kellen wished him the best, and with this, she ran to catch up with the rest of the group. Varian could only see one of his oldest friends depart to a war they didn't knew if it could be won.

Kellen took off with the rest of the group, galloping quickly to the east where a Goblin Zeppelin would be waiting for them in StromeGarde, on The Aralhi Highlands. She acquaintance those that were traveling with her, but didn't seemed to think of her as one of their own.

Once in the Zeppelin and in their way to The Marris Stead Encampment, Kellen made a clear statement they were all into this, and like it or not they had to work together. The others agreed to these words after minutes of discussion, but wouldn't save her skin if she was in danger. This was actually more than what she could ask for, so their discussion ended at that point. They all tried to get ready for what would follow next.

But despite everything they said about the leaders' confidence, nobody was prepared for this war since it began, and none of them knew what to exactly do what to do once they reached their destiny.

As they drew close to their destination, the air seemed to become thicker and the stink of death could be smelled from miles away. Far away, they could see The Acherus Ebon Hold levitating at Zul'Mashar, current military encampment of the Lich king. The closer they got to their arrival, the more corpses could be seen below the Zeppelin. Everyone's face were with awe and fright, as several battles already took place in this forsaken land. It seemed however, another fight would take place soon enough. Bells and horns could be heard from the front lines, and soldiers gathered on its source, facing the wave of the Scourge who approached from the Eastfall Tower.

Soon after the Zeppelin landed safely on an improvised tower within the Marris Stead, the four quickly tried to join the battle, except for Kellen. They were approaching the rest of the soldiers when they were stopped by a deep voice that came from the farmhouse not far away. An orc looked at them with unfriendly eyes, and quickly nodded his head to the farmhouse. The group yelled their complaints about their desire to smash some enemy skulls, but Kellen was already heading to the farmhouse when she looked back to the group. She yelled at the group to follow their orders or they would die by her hand, a threat she hasn't done in a very long time. These short words made the group remain silent and complain in murmurs as they walked with arrogance into the farmhouse. As the last of them entered, Kellen looked at the orc in silence for some moments, he seemed to be surprised with the "rookie" that stood close to him. With a smirk and a quick move of her left hip, she entered the farmhouse as well, followed by the orc that it seemed deeply focused on her rounded ass.

She smiled at his obvious glare, she was very used to these kind of folks by now. But her smile quickly banished as the strategy room was a few meters from her. Life it seemed, wanted her to return to what she once did best.

* * *

Kellen gently looked upwards. Her eyes focused on what four months ago used to be a gray but beautiful sky.

_Times change, that's what people says, right? _

The sky seemed to change with these times, it's colors banished weeks ago, now only giving a depressing dark weather to their surroundings. Clouds had the odd appearance they would rain fire instead of water, and a cold wind sent shivers even in the warmest tents. Almost leaving them completely clueless about today's date.

She now mourned for her home, and how those four months seemed to push her farther from those that she loved the most. It was almost like if someone else lived her life while she was forced to fight. No, those are the wrong words. Kellen wasn't forced to be part of this war, she accepted their request as long as Varian protected her people, her family. Now she only wanted to go back on her word and be on the strong arms of Balean but past could not be changed. She learned this long ago.

Four months had passed since she set a foot on The Marris Stead, and things haven't changed for good around her feet. But then again, her feet recently crushed a goblin's skull, the same goblin that took part of her group of Elite since their arrival had now become a mindless puppet of the Scourge, and Kellen had the displeasure to end his non-living existence.

Things weren't looking good at all.

Their numbers got thin with every battle that occurred at Corin's Crossing, and Arthas' army only seemed to grow of numbers because of it. Yet their job was never to defeat him, but to stop him from reaching populated areas, even when the Forsaken weren't exactly breathing.

Kellen's most recent order was to raid the undead in Stratholme, it's location made a potential boost of reinforcements for Arthas, as it contained the remains of his people. Ironically, her Company had played the same strategy he used long ago: Kill them before they fell by the influence of the Scourge.

The rading took three days, one hundred thirty-five soldiers were lost in the line of duty, twenty-one deserted their positions and four may not survive the night with the current weather. Her company was a limited force of two hundred soldiers, and a suicide mission to unfold.

It was a very disturbing experience. Even after Arthas razed the city years ago, its ghosts were still wandering the city, begging for their murderers to spare their lives. Fortunately for her assigned company, they rushed back to the camp as soon as the city was secure from His influence. Books and journals of interest came to her possession, thanks to the soldiers who found them at Stratholme. Kellen would read them tonight in case they held valuable information. No need to gain fake hopes, however.

Her armor had seen better days, there's no denying with that. Having lost her helmet and her right-shoulder armor in the last raid, her body was luckily still in one piece. She knew the consequences of being in a war and her armor was the least of her problems.

Kellen looked back to the sky, losing herself in her thoughts for an unknown time. Wondering what could Lamia be doing right now…Smirking as several hundreds of ideas crossed quickly on her mind.

"...Lass"

She missed her home deeply. She imagined the acid scent of fermented grapes from the gnomes' feet. The bright colors that filled the Trade District every morning. The creaks her bed did, with Balean thrusting deep into... — "Oi, lass!"

Kellen unconsciously took a step back with her heart on her throat. The dwarve seemed to be directing at her. — "What, what?!"

"What what she says, hah!" — said the dwarvn with obvious mockery before he continued — "I sai' it will take me two hours to sharpen yar' weapons and fix the armor!" — He glanced back at the groundling that stood almost idle on her thoughts.

She remain pensive before knowing what he was talking about. — "Oh... Right... Thanks" - Still very into her own little mind.

"Thanks …?" — The dwarve glanced at her once more, slapping her thigh with her sword.

"Ow, mother of... !" — Kellen was definitely pulled back to reality with this, by the fact she wasn't wearing any armor at all. Sighing, she knelt before the dwarven and gave a kiss to his small cheek. — "Thanks, dad" — She replied, giving her father a quick smirk before getting back to her feet as she shook her head.

* * *

_Invisibility Field* - Can be recognized by its pink color within the dome. Everyone in the area of effect becomes invisible with his/her belongings for those outside the dome. Warning: People won't be invisible to each other, sound is not suppressed. This particular spell is commonly used for ambushes. A thin circle around the area of effect can be spotted from the outside. The spell lasts for 10 minutes._

_Undead Poison* - When being bitten by specific kinds of undead, the wound begins to rot within minutes and spread through the muscles. Only powerful elixirs can suppress the effects if acted quickly. Enchanted amulets/rings and blessing protections are an alternative to be immune to these effects. When the victim doesn't have either, cutting off the extremity will prevent the infection to spread. If the wound is on an irremovable extremity (chest or head), the victim must be terminated or he/she will become part of the undead's allegiance. Common foes: Ghouls - Wight - Vargul - Abominations. _

_PS: This poison is rare due to the Undead's tendency to kill their foe before trying to bite/eat them._


	3. The Development

_The last 1000 words were done quickly, forgive me. I'll try to fix it once I feel less unhealthy - Azalia_

* * *

Kellen standed with her mind on the skies, not literally. The screams of agony from injured soldiers stopped merely moments before, but their fate was unknown for her. She had different things to care about, like winning a war against the keeper of the dead. How hard can that be?

The air felt thick in her lungs, like if breathing had become a challenge to survive in the wastelands of Lordaeron Kingdom. Kellen had to think the consequences if the Lich king brought his forces away from the Eastern Plaguelands, having goosebumps crawling through her body the more she thought of it. Part of her wanted to believed such a cruel man could still be redeemed. In her perspective, it was seeing your role model become the most cruel being of Azeorth, and having the personal duty to kill him. Not a pleasant thought to any youngling of this world.

With one lazy move she sat on her knees, removing her sight from such a foul sky to instead focus on her group, or what was left of it.

Another fellow member has died, the Dwarve. He was stubbornness itself, complaining at all times and sharing tales of how mighty he had once been in his youth. Such stories were always a good laugh for celebrations, but people couldn't believe him due to his already said stubbornness.

_Such an insolent man — _This is the only thing her mind could think of, her glare was on the Draenei who was preparing to cut off his head as soon as he rose to become part of the Scourge — _Why haven't she choped off his head already? It's not like he'll bother or something!_

_Uhh, because he was her friend and respects him even in death? - Oh._

It wasn't easy task to think straight these last couple of days, as if ghosts from another time sought her conscience to fight her subconscience. It would had been such a fun thing to do if only she wasn't mocking of the dead.

Had she no respect left for those that died around her? ... No, she did not, and that's what is troubling her now.

She sighed for her psychological desperation and for the war around her, dropping her body at the grass that once possessed a livid color. These moments of peace and sick thoughts were the only thing that kept her of running from this fight. Scared would had come short to what she felt for the family she left at Westfall. Kellen didn't want another burden in her life, and this war would not become her next.

"Lass, yar' gear's ready, but yar' armor won't last for long, I tell ya'!" — said her father as he returned with her plates and weapon like if it weightened little. He took some steps closer towards Kellen before he dropped on his butt and held her hand with his own. — "Ya' seem troubled lass, wanna talk about it?"

Kellen wasn't on a deep concertration like last time. She had a look at her father before her head had taken shelter on his small chest. - "You were always there when it came to _my problems_, dad" - said, wishing her voice didn't sound harsh as it just did. Trying to ease up the next that followed. - "But... I don't know if this is a problem it can be solved."

"Tis' alright, lass" — He clearly understood how Kellen tried to avoid sounding agressive to him. — "I know I didn' earn tha' title to the best Pap, I won't stand idle this time tho. Let it all out..."

She could do little to stop a smile to widen with his words, her body felt protected around him, and she was grateful he was in this war with her. In the other hand, she wanted to kick some reason to the being who forced him to come. But that would imply to punch her father and herself, as he insisted to be part of this if his daughter would be.

Kellen couldn't wish for a better foster-father, well... She could, but she didn't wanted to. Thalin Brokenback... She couldn't pass from his last name with bursts of laughters always rushing on her face. She stuck with Thalin alone, then. He being a strong Dwarve like any other of his kin, raised her when she was a mere little thug struggling for her existence. Training her in combat and causing several injuries by his own weapon/hand was not the best education for a child. But everynight, after a rough day at the smith and extensive duties to take care of, he would sing her a lullaby that involved drunken night elves "dancing" with dwarves. Kellen couldn't understand exactly what that meant until some years later, and when she did, she couldn't possibly believe that's what made her sleep. He was her father, eitherway...

The first stubborn, drunken son-of-a-something that appeared in her life. That taught her about respect, honor and the unnatural love of a dwarve.

"So... It ain't going to tell itself. Start the tale now before I slobber on ya'!" — said Thalin, with thick slaver running down from a corner of his mouth, making a white string on his beard.

"Ewww!" — That was all Kellen could say about his threat. Pushing herself away from her father, but even her disgust could not hide the wide smile from her face. — "O-Okay-kay, I'll tell you!"

"Hahaha! That'd be my lass!" — Thalin cleaned the slaver with his bracer, brushing it against the grass. He was one weird father, alright. No wonder how she ended up as she did.

Kellen could not feel anger around him though, even if she tried to. There was something with his personality that always made her giggle and forget about her problems. As supernatural as it seemed, this time he wanted her to explain what was happening to her, thing he never did before in her youth. She would not waste such an odd opportunity...

They spoke about the months after the war, how the environment changes according with the current events and her concerns about it. Kellen shared how she tried but failed to become part of her own group, who always had some remorse against her. She came acquantince with the orc however, thing she didn't thought possible due to her hate for perverted men, the gnomes had clearly got her used to the glares. The war and the friends were a terrible combination, but despite everything she found herself surrounded by both.

* * *

Night approached early that day, as it did the last. Daylight was less often within the Eastern Plaguelands, as if Arthas cowered it away when he pleased. She didn't even want to know how his former kingdom would look like. It was late, and Thalin explained her few things to prevent a war of this magnitude in the future. Many of those things were beyond impossible to achieve however, she was thankful he had tried to make her smile once again, objective he did the best.

The farmhouse was her new home since she arrived. The floor creaked with every step one takes and the fire was weaker within everyday, such a depressing environment would had sadden her if only there weren't people yelling or comanding orders at all times.

Eventually, she arrived to the second floor where several rooms were displaced, home of the remaining Comanders of the First Regiment of Marris Stead at service of the Warlord Vathas Eburi. Having your own space while a war was displaced is living like royalty without the comforts of home nor the sweet perfumes of incense through your lungs. Her room was less than comfortable for any living being, but worst would be nothing. The desk and bed had taken the same gray shade of the wood that gave form to the room, small candles lit what was left of the window with half-roof completely destroyed from the inside out.

Kellen was constantly sighing, she knew this.

Shaking her head like if trying to neglect it, she closed the door and took the chain-mail off before the rest of her clothes continued. She would need to be insane to remain nude at the cold weather, but the chain-mail made the opposite of keeping her warm so it actually felt like an improvement for her senses. Kellen kept looking at the books that covered most of the desk, heavy and hard to read with most containing illogical theories about Arthas having a son, and Jaina being in allegiance with him despite what she has done to aid his utter destruction.

Not all information wasn't ultimately laughable, however, rather serious accusations and assumptions were uncovered about The Birth of the Lich King and its plan to free itself from the prison at Icecrown Citadel was nothing to joke about.

Kellen had a moment of peace before picking a thick journal from her backpack, containing information about her most troubling moments, thoughts about the battle results at Corin's Cross and the brilliant strategies of their foe. Picking feather and ink, she tried to make sense of everything these journals contained. Not knowing what's true or false nor how the hell did someone came by with such crazy yet-possible ideas, was scrabbling within her mind. Only the survivors of Arthas' crusade at Northrend could have known what truly happened, plenty of them dying with the Arthas they've met.

These journals had no names and Kellen couldn't understand just how old some information claimed to be, like if an agent of the Burning Legion wanted this tale to be told and bring fear around the world. Deciphering it seemed to be the next logical step, this is what she could understand:

_November 29, 618 K.C - The Marris Stead Encampment_

_- The Origins of the Lich King_

_... Kil'jaeden sat and brooded amongst his followers within The Twisting Nether...  
The cunning demonlord was plotting the Burning Legion's second invasion of Azeroth. This time, he would allow no mistakes...  
He declared he needed a new force to weaken Azeroth's defenses before his army could even set a foot upon the world.  
If the mortal races such as the night elves and dragons were forced to contend with a new threat, they would be too weak to pose  
any real resistance when the Legion's true invasion arrived..._

_... Ner'zhul and his followers entered the Twisting Nether... Unfortunately, Kil'jaeden and his minions were waiting for them...  
Kil'jaeden had sworn to take vengeance on Ner'zhul, and slowly tore the old shaman's body apart, piece by piece... __The orc failed to conquer the world for the Burning Legion, forcing Kil'jaeden to create a new army. This new army however, could not be allowed to fall for rivalries and infighting that had plagued the Horde in the past. This army would need to be single-minded in its mission and - ... - This time, Kil'jaeden could not afford failure.  
He held Ner'zhul's spirit, and Kil'jaeden gave him a last chance to serve the Legion or suffer eternal torment. Once again, Ner'zhul could do nothing but to agree, and his spirit was placed within a crafted block of diamond-hard ice. _

_Encased within the frozen cask, he felt his consciousness expand ten thousand-fold.  
Ner'zhul felt the demon's power, and became a spectral being of unimaginable power. At that moment, Ner'zhul was lost, and The Lich King was born..._

_The Lich King's mission was to spread a plague of death and terror across Azeroth. All those who died from the dreaded plague would arise...  
... Kil'jaeden promised the Lich King would be granted with a new body if he accomplished his dark mission... However, Kil'jaeden couldn't trust his word and kept the Lich King bodiless and trapped within the crystal cask, assuring his attitude for the short term - ... - He called upon his elite demon Tichondrius, the most powerful of the dreadlords to secure the Lich King's success..._

"Well... Damn" — Kellen was no bookworm, but soon she finished translating the first almost-illegible book and three hours had passed according to the shivers in her body. It was getting colder and the weather was the only possible way to figure out the time in the Eastern Plaguelands, sundials were now useless since there was no more Light to guide the way.

She smiled all of sudden as she laid the feather back to it's caske. Kellen covered part of her bare breasts and crossed her legs, as the presence stood idle just outside the door — "Were you enjoying the view, Zalock?" — She knew who it was without having to remove her eyes from the journal.

Zalock laughed with a clear mock in his tone — "Do not stop on my account" — Said the orc, coming from the darkness within the room and stopping just a few meters aside of Kellen for a better sight of her cleavage.

_Pervert son of his mother... — _she thought, but a quick smirk came to her face as she caught a glimpse on him. This wasn't the first time he glared at her, and actually found it quite amusing he hadn't thrown her against the wall by now. Kellen removed her arms from her breasts, leaving herself completely exposed to Zalock's perception. — "I don't suppose I could ask you to give me privacy when I'm like this"

"What's the point? I know you want to..." — The sound of a string made him remain silent, paying attention to a corner of the room. — "... Crap"

"Crap be da' right word, mon" — A pair of troll eyes could now be distinguished from the darkest corner, a wide smirk marked her face while a poisonus arrow was aimed to Zalock's throat. — "... Canno' leave da lady alone wit' ya around"

Kellen looked amazed to the troll's sudden appearance. - "Na'tir! — well I..." - She couldn't find the right words to describe how focused she must have been on the journals to forget about everything around her, with only she and the books existing on this world. — "... I definitely need a rest"

"I been watching ya', lady. Ya' did not look hea'thy to me with yar little book dere, Na'tir thinks ya must burn it" — Na'tir laid low her bow now that Zalock seemed fully aware of what would happen if he even tries to take advantage of Kellen.

"Nay... Someone has to find out who this guy is, right? Not like the Lord cared about it anyway — Said Kellen to both Zalock and Na'tir while she took a robe from under the bed to cover her body from Zalock's sight.

"Dat' be true, Vadas cares only to destroy lit'le Scourge an' pays lit'le atten'ion to da details" — She stood from her little corner, and now directed to the door where Zalock stood. — "Na'tir was sent for da' lady to assist meet'in tomorrow including ya, green skin"

"Who are you calling green skin, icy toad?" — Zalock growled at Na'tir. He had a low temper, but he wasn't angry enough to take a fight against an old friend. — "I was here to check on her too!" — He smirked, never taking his eyes from Kellen's form through her robe.

"Do be careful, mon. Na'tir saw how lady beated yar senses when ya first tried" — Na'tir gave a pat to Zalock's back before walking off the room, heading downstairs.

"H-How did you... " — Zalock looked paled all of sudden, but a darker green covered his cheeks as he followed Na'tir's steps, a blush perhaps. — "... Hey, toad! Wait up!"

Kellen could only smirk to suppress the giggle that threatened to spread around the room. Seeing them leave as quickly as they appeared was painful to watch, yet she couldn't beg them to stay a while longer. Not to mention she was still half-naked.

_You should be ashamed, being close friends with the Horde's races... — ... Shut up, I like them ... — ... Even the Orc? — ... Yes_

That moment, she understood her group's remorse on her. She was always surrounded with _those two_ when time allowed it, never questioning just how come she had much more in common with them and not with her own allegiance. It was confusing, but couldn't care less about what the rest thought about her, as long as Zalock and Na'tir were there.

- Zalock was first to talk and the first to look at her body beneath the armor a week after her arrival at Marris Stead.  
Thinking she would be an easy target without gear, he moved himself intimately to her just to have him smashed against the wall of her room, causing the damage on the roof. Kellen lied about the damage, telling everyone else it was her fault. Theorically it was, but she wanted to spare Zalock the embarassment of being known as The Champion who tried to abuse of his superior and got his behind kicked with her bare hands. Since then, he behaved around her but never stopped with his sexual assumptions. His personality was stubborn, he liked to risk with everything and everyone except with her patience.

- Na'tir seemed to be the opposite of him, quickly becoming Kellen's protector due to a reason still to be known. Kellen grew fondly of her presence, frequently seeking for advice to track and terminate different kinds of Undead without a lot of struggle. Na'tir was a quite skilled hunter, but has given no reason why she possess no companion, like if it were a big burden in her life. Her personality could be clarified as odd, behaving with respect but never keeping a thought within her mind for long. Always knowing how to make people doubt of themselves, like she just did with Zalock.

Kellen sighed as silence became her acquantaince once more, moving next journals. She wanted to let them go and go to sleep, but there was something within them... Curiosity, fear and pity overtook her senses, but why? For the Lich King, for what a tormented soul he was despite his main goal or for Arthas' sins?

Such thoughts were consuming her mind, and decided to take one last peek at the journals.

"... What aren't you telling me, Arthas? Why did you do it?" _—_ She kept telling that to herself over and over again without realizing she was saying it outloud. Her mind was in the clouds once again, her eyes focused on each word that could be readable with hands moving through the journals like if they were holy. - "... Why am I even doing this..." _—_ She was growing insane, that much was certain. Having a fascination for somebody else's problems of long ago wasn't healthy, Na'tir saw it in the way Kellen couldn't even notice their presence.

Kellen took feather & ink, shed dropped her journal to the desk and began reading the books like if trying to memorize their content, finally deciphering the next:

_- The Lich King, Arthas_

_... Arthas was promised with great power to overcome the foes that threatened his home. He alone was willed to take any risk possible to ensure their survival, without realizing he was being manipulated to eventually gain control of Frostmourne, former sword of the Lich King... Arthas grew crazy with Ner'zhul's voice and influence, easily taking control of his mind shortly after...  
... He ultimately outmaneuvered Illidan and reached the Frozen Throne first...  
Using Frostmourne as the key, Arthas shattered __Ner'zhul_/Lich King's icy prison, releasing the enchanted helm and breastplate.  
_Arthas placed the unimaginably powerful helm on his head, becoming The New Lich King..._

_Ner'zhul and Arthas' spirits fused into a single being of great power, just as Ner'zhul had __— _... Illidan and his troops were forced to flee back to Outland  
_... Arthas became one of the most powerful entities the world had ever known. _

_His new kingdom resides in Northrend._

_He is rumored to be rebuilding the Citadel of Icecrown... His trusted lieutenant Kel'Thuzad, commands the Scourge in the Plaguelands..._

_Quick Note: Then why is the Lich King here if Kel'Thuzad is in command?_

_- The Icecrown Citadel_

_The hardened crystal which held Ner'zhul's helmet and breastplate smashed into the desolate arctic continent of Northrend, burying itself deep within the Icecrown glacier. The frozen crystal came to resemble a throne, and Ner'zhul's vengeful spirit soon stirred within it...  
He used his psychic powers to create a small army, currently housed within Icecrown's twisting labyrinths..._

_... Ner'zhul could feel their individual spirits and thoughts. The raging in his mind caused Ner'zhul to grow even more powerful. With his army of undead growing daily, he knew that the time for his true test was nearing..._

___— Assumption __—_

_ Ner'zhul manipulated Arthas since the start to become his mind and body. Arthas is no more but Ner'zhul's vessel...  
__There's more of his influence and power and little remains from Arthas himself... __Has he truly been cowered away from his own mind?..._  


_He isn't in true possession of his own actions. __Ner'zhul planned this long ago. He has the body he was promised without giving up the power._

___Arthas is no more._

_Ner'zhul is the real name of The Lich King, and people fool themselves with the vessel's appaereance._

* * *

Kellen kept writing her questions without answers for what it seemed for mere minutes, yet several knocks on her door were heard more than once. She couldn't keep her mind away from the journals or her thoughts, not noticing the candles worn out hours ago and the red sky proved it was of day.

More knocks could be heard before a voice followed it. _____—_ "Commander, you're needed in the Leaders' Chamber immediately" - The voice ordered, but nothing could be heard from her side of the room but her feather dancing in the paper she was consuming with quickness. Her mind didn't allowed distractions to destroy her focus on the journals. _____—_ "... Commander?"

_Do not listen to it. __Focus on your path, focus on the answers you seek... ______—_ Her mind kept saying these same words, but not with the usual tone.

It was somebody else's voice, yet so much like her own. An echo of death flowed with each word it said, like a remnant from the time long past, a mere ghost from what it once were.

_... Do you feel it? _

_He wants you to have answers, to return to your family victorious... Don't you want to go home, don't you want them unharmed? ... _

_" Yes... " ______—_ Said Kellen outloud, ignoring the voices gathering outside her room. Knocks were replaced with shields trying to break on the door, yet her ears were focused on this odd, familiar voice._____—_ " ... I want my family to be safe "_____  
_

_Go to The Lich King, he's waiting for your arrival, and your demise..._

_... Come to your fate, meet the power that you might hold!... _

_... __Come to know the truth! _Come to me! — Zalock shattered the door from its hinges, taking her away from the trance before more could be heard. She jumped from her sit, remaining in front of her soldiers and Zalock. Her tan skin had taken a much paler look, and her pupiles had undilated to the extreme.

_What was that...? ________— _Kellen couldn't understand what just happened to her as reality came back around her._______—_ Time flowed like it never did before, and that voice... So cold, so powerful and yet so familiar... Was that my voice? 

The body shivered with the thought, something was truly going on with her. _______—_ "I'm sorry for..." _______—_ Her throat cutted off her words as true coldness felt around her. She was still wearing the robes from last night, and her body could almost be seen from within the thin silk as light was upon her.

She gasped, covering her breasts and thighs with both arms. Kellen would had yell them to go out until a strong body surrounded her own, Zalock's.

"Get out, now! I won't be asking twice!" - Zalock's eyes were beyond what anyone had seen so far. Generally he looked as friendly as a pervert can be, but his glare had a bright red/almost demonic color as he yelled at the rest of the soldiers. They followed his co,mand out of fear, before his attention came back to Kellen. Her body was shaking with her temperature was beyond cold. — "Foolish human, you shouldn't have remained with those clothes! How stupid can you be?!" — Anger was obvious in his voice, but his body hugged hers tightly nonetheless. _______— What am I doing..._

Kellen cried all of sudden. She was desperate for protection as tears fell on his shoulder, surrounding her arms around Zalock's body. Cries and yells were suppressed by his chest, letting her release frustrations held since the war began, and the new fear of the enemy ahead of them.

_Zalock! — _She slowly regained part of her conscience, and questioned the obvious._ — He has come for me but... Why am I even wanting his protection? ... Why do I want him so close to me... — _Disturbing the thoughts from her mind, she held him tighter against her body, no longer caring what the subsonscience had to say about her actions.

"Wha' ya be doin' with da'... Wha' is dis?!" — Na'tir came through the door with eagerness and stopped when she saw Kellen's body held against Zalock — "Green skin... Wha' happened 'ere?!"

"I don't know, but her body is colder than a corpse! Pass me her gear, we need to warm her..." — Zalock tried to comfort Kellen's body with his as much as possible. His eyesight went to Na'tir that seemed frozen in her place — "... Do it now!"

Na'tir jumped backwards from his yell, for she had never seen him so serious out of the battlefield. She quickly took the armor and shared it with Zalock, getting Kellen into her gear as he kept trying to comfort her sobs... — _Mon not looking at da lady now, he be looking for da lady._— she thought, helping him with her gear.

Kellen's hands went to her armor like if it held memories that could drive the voice away from her head. Her sobs had stopped now, casually sniffing with her constant struggle to control the shivers from her body. — "Thank you... I was pathetic, shouldn't have — Hmph!" — A harsh slap met her cheek, removing the depressing look of Kellen's face.

"Bullshit! Do not talk as if you were like the rest of your kin, Kellen. You're not! We wouldn't be here if that were the case" — It was Zalock who said these words after slapping her... She couldn't believe what he told her, and Na'tir seemed to support his speech with a nod.

Kellen couldn't do much but to shed some more tears, though for different reasons this time. — "... What would I do without you two?"

"Lady be dead by now, dat much be sure" — Na'tir held Kellen's face and kissed her forehead, slightly pinching her skin with Na'tir's lower fangs.

"Kellen no't be seeing us as animals, but like living beings. Lit'le humans fear us but ya love Na'tir and Green-skin, no't judging we being wit da' Horde. We be loving ya' for dat" - Her voice was sweet and sensitive despte the troll accent. Kellen held both of her friends tightly , sharing some moments of peace while she gained control of her body and emotions once again.

_What more could anybody ask with friends like these? — _Were her thoughts before their moment came to an end.

* * *

The group gathered at the Command Room after Kellen was fully capable of her senses once more.

The room had walls covered with different kinds of maps, hiding it's sickening gray color and replacing it with beautiful shades of brown, the room was vast compared to the rest around it. Bookshelves were used as weapons cache at each side of the wall, desks and chests were covered by scrolls and potions with indescribable names and spells on them. An alchemist table remained at the deepest corner with an undead, Professor Putricide was his name. Certainly not the name you would expect of a highly skilled alchemist doing healing potions for the injured.

_— How monstrous of him _— Kellen smirked. — _Care to think about what just happened with Zalock? - No - Thought so - Of course you did, you're my mind - Your grasp of the obvious is overwhelming - Oh, shut up! — _Her mind kept working on its own business as the reunion took place.

At the center of all the cache of scrolls and maps, stood a wide circular table with runes covering its wood, probably gnomish arcane magic. The map moved with Vathas' touch and runes danced on a indecipherable rhythm. She couldn't understand why the rest of the maps weren't made in the same magic, quickly understanding it didn't looked like an easy spell, not to mention each map on the wall had different languages and mistakes from the rest. Like if the Runes Map was a compilation of the most probable information without having to transcribe it with ink. What a modern world they were living in.

She felt better from before, but the chills were still there hidden inside her mind. The only reason why she hasn't gone into her usual stasis was Vathar's voice being loud and clear when it wasn't needed, only five leaders remained of the eight-teen of the beginning, Kellen being one of them for a while due to her recent promotion to Commander.

_— Habits die hard, that's what people says.  
_

"... We need to prepare everything for the Second Regiment's arrival. Without Arthas attacking us for a while now, we won't be troubled with immediate casualties, I want Le'kar and Dallion travel to Gahrron's Whitering... Here" — Vathar aimed with his dagger to the map on the table. Sparkles rose from the runes and the map had now become Gahrron's Withering surroundings. — "Get the farmhouse ready for the Second Regiment's Encampment but bring me back 1,000 of their soldiers for immediate fight. Arthas won't be gentle once he figures our numbers are growing."

"Yes, sir!" — said Le'kar and Dallion simultaneously.

Before they could reach the door, Kellen finally spoke. — "Wait!"

_His name is Ner'zhul, moron... Arthas is a vessel — _Kellen had the temptation to say those words right to his face. Vathas was a good leader and respected half-elf but he always believed numbers outsmarted knowledge of the enemy. In a way he was correct, Arthas used this same strategy over the last couple of battles but one cannot battle fire with fire, without a price to pay.

Vathas' plan was to take control of Corin's Crossing with a single raid after the Regiment arrived. Something that should be declared close to impossible in the current situation. New undead arise from the ground as if they grew on that infernal place.

"Sir, with all due respect... " — Kellen waited for him to agree about her interruption as he kept giving commands to the Knight-Captains and Legionaries of the meeting without suspecting Le'kar and Dallion were still in the chamber.

Sighing, he interrupted his duties and directed his attention to Kellen. — "Yes, Commander? Fire at will"

"... Your plan is ill prepared" — she said it with as much understanding in her voice as she was capable of. People around the meeting room remained quiet when they heard about her opinion. Vathas wasn't someone people could contradict without infuriate him, a side-effect she didn't want to know about.

A deep silence now controlled the meeting room, everyone's glare was on her like if she had declared herself a traitor. Na'tir and Zalock stood closer, nodding her to move on if she planned to.

Kellen continued. — "I believe waiting for the new Regiment's arrival, to take action against the Scourge will only allow them to settle better defenses at Corin's Crossing and we won't make any progress because of it. If you would allow me, I've got something else in mind that I need to share with you, Lord Vathas"

_— You did it, he's pissed! - You're not helping_

Vathas' glare was concerning, she wondered if her demise was next on his to-do list but silence remained between them like if they spoke through their stares.

At last he broke the silence, understanding she was waiting for his decision — "Suit yourself, Commander Sawyer"

_— That's it, free ale for everyone! - For the first time, I agree with you _— She thought, as everybody else was perplex for his answer, like if the tales of his low temper were a mere joke from Varian Wrynn to keep them at bay.

Na'tir and Zalock looked as surprised as she was, pushing her closer to Vathas. Kellen had a look at them, shaking her head before directing to Vathas once again.

Sighing, she continued — "Alright, sir. As you obviously know our enemy is_ partly alive _and sending more forces to a pointless death will only strengthen  
Ner—Arthas' army. Now, would you please...?" — She aimed at the Runes Map with her palms. Vathas smirked of her request, clearly mocking of her inability to use the map, but agreed nonetheless to change the location whenever she required it.

"At DarrowShire lies a wide army of archer skeletons that attacks our small force at Crown Guard Tower quite oftenly. My suggestion would be, to use the idle warlocks gathered at Plaguewood — and control these skeletons to use them at the raid of the Corin's Crossing. " — Kellen tried to keep her own thoughts on check as any ill movement or word could obligate Vathas to stop her. — "DarrowShire will become empty from the Scourge, with this, the Second Regiment will have a better defensive position than us. Not to mention we'll control a bigger territory within the Eastern Plaguelands.

"But undead aren't slowed down by common arrows, you know this" — Vathas seemed to be quite interested in her plan by the tone in his voice, quickly looking at Le'kar and Dallion to do as she says and instead head to DarrowShire once all details are covered.

"Which, is why mages will enhance their bows to slow down their Elite. Without their danger in numbers, we'll be capable to relinquish a bigger amount of undead without sharing the same fate in numbers with our forces..." — she replied.

"... Then, you'll want the warlocks to get rid of the skeletons with the help of the remaining Scourge, focusing their strength to control an Elite unit that will aid us in the battle against its comrades" — he added. His eyes directed to her face, a wide smirk and amusement was exposed on his own.

Kellen stopped before more words could come out from her mouth, such a silence followed that it felt like it banished everything around her but the  
half-elf in front of her.

"Not bad, Commander... You're more resourceful than I had thought" — He moved an arm to her shoulder and gave her a wide smile of agreement.

She had a glimpse of his hand before doing the same to his shoulder. — "It wasn't my pretty face what brought me where I stand now, Lord Vathas"

"Not all of it, Commander Sawyer" — Vathas finished and they both smirked at each other. Being separated by a faction didn't made them feel any less equal in that moment. Vathas and Kellen were both very skilled combaters and brilliant strategists, without having to complicate themselves with strange sentences. No word were needed, for they knew what they truly wanted to say. They were the same, only with the difference of allegiances and race.  
— "And if it fails?"

"Then we're both not worthy of our ranks and the Second Regiment will be meeting the same fate as us" — said Kellen, stepping back to her own corner near the window. Na'tir and Zalock were highly impressed on how she stood against Vathas, giving a friendly pat on her shoulders before they were called for further orders.

It has been quite a day, she had to admit that part... But quickly a glimpse of fire could be seen high in the sky, the more she looked at it the more horror began spreading around her body when the shade of fire took better shape.

Kellen had little time to react, breaking the window with her boot and jumping to the lower roof seemed the best option before giving any explicit information.

"The Second Regiment's Zepellin is falling!" — she said outloud to everybody in and out of the farm-house. The soldiers stopped in their steps and stared at her position before focusing their sight to the falling Zepellin

Vathas ordered everyone to evacuate the farm-house, Kellen didn't had time to pick up her personal objects as she commanded the mages to blast the Zepellin with ice and send levitation spells against the soldiers that fell from the dying machine, some weren't so lucky and met a dreadful death on the ground. The fire had ceased, but now it was in collision to The Marris Stead encampment.

Kellen tried to warn the soldiers around the encampment but her voice was suppressed by the engines of the machine. The wood creaked and shattered as it made contact with the farm-house. In that moment, the powerful wave of impact threw her several meters away, the Zepellin had crashed with an amazing strength and what followed was a massive blast of fire that rocked the ground below her.

* * *

She remained on the floor minutes before gaining consciense, screams were the first thing she heard and the feeling of extreme heat not far away from her injured body. Her sight was but a mere blur by the smoke that rose from the ground, using those moments to check her body for major injures. All were mere scratches except for a dislocated shoulder, but it could had been a lot worst as great amounts of wood had landed on the floor acting like spears.

With effort she managed to stand on her weakened feet, her eyes were constantly on the ground as she struggled to regain her balance. Recovering it was a mistake, though.

Everything seemed so utterly useless, no matter how good it could have become. Arthas/Ner'zhul played with them since the beginning, knowing they would have reinforcements if he stopped the attacks. How foolish they were to think he was backing down.

Kellen moved towards what remained of the farm-house with the pace of a granny. The first bodies she recognized were Le'kar and Dallion, then it was Sargeant Williams (Third in Command) and the Night Elve from her group, Shalia. It saddened her to see her group reduced to a pair, but she was currently looking for other people. If there were even traces of them, she couldn't tell.

She kept her face with a hand on her shoulder, paying little attention to the pain it brought her. Vathas was the next to be found, he seemed fine despite having several pieces of wood on his body. With quite a lot of effort she got him off and quickly pulled him to the healers that were now searching for survivors. This same act was done with several soldiers that begged for their lifes, until at last she found those she were looking for at the other side of the impact.

The heat was intense no matter the efforts of the mages to dissipate the fire, yet Kellen could notice Na'tir lying aside from Zalock. Kellen felt fear and anger because of this, quickening the pace to know what truly happened.

Zalock was pierced by a thick piece of wood on his shoulder, but he was conscious and constantly talking to Na'tir about protecting Kellen if he died. This conversation was interrupted as Kellen screamed for their attention, they both looked happy to see her still in one piece.

Kellen did little to explain her injures, instead aiding Na'tir to put Zalock back on his feet, he glared at his girls before walking on his own after recovering his balance just as she did. This moment of happiness for him vanished as quickly as it came, for Kellen pulled out the stick of wood out of his shoulder, making his scream of agony and fall on his knees. Kellen and Na'tir quickly wrapped his injure with magical bandages, closing most of the wound but still needing of treatment by a medic/healer.

Zalock stood back once again still perplex about Kellen's action but made no further complaint about it, he knew she did it for his own good no matter the pain it caused. Na'tir kissed his cheek to relief his pain and a dark green showed on his cheeks, making both girls to laugh of his reaction.

Horns and bells shattered that moment of relief she felt of knowing her friends were alive.

Soldiers from within the front alarmed everyone about an attack approaching with haste, massive waves of undead seemed to invade their now destroyed encampment. They have fallen right into his trap, as if all of this was planned by the Lich King.

Kellen froze in her place with the alarms, she knew the little chances of survival for herself, not to mention the nule chances for her friends. She quickly ordered Na'tir and Zalock to make a run for it on his mount, hearing their refusal and protest about leaving a companion while she pulled Zalock closer to his mount. Realizing she would force them to go away, they instead told her to go with them so safety. Kellen refused.

Their denial seemed it would never stop until she could say no more but to beg them to do her last wish. With these words, they understood she would try to slow them down so they could escape. Their injures were more severe than hers, and remaining to aid her would only give them death with their companion. They were more than fine with that, but Kellen didn't wanted to pull them towards the Eternal Oblivion with her.

Kellen kept her cry in silence, tears falling to her cheeks as she bit her lower lip to control her sobbing. With one last hug, she thanked them for everything they gave her, their friendship, care, love, jokes and pervertions.

Their moment lasted few, for new hollow screams now covered the ground around them. The undead were now close from the Marris Stead Encampment, and there was nobody to lead their men into a fight and a certain death, that was her duty to do.

She helped Zalock mounting his wolf and before they departed she asked them to seek for Tirion Fordring at HearthGlen and bring reinforcements with him. Only he was the closest ally of the region, and has been one of the few to survive an encounter against the Lich King. The only reason he didn't assisted in the first place was because he would be the last defense of the Regiment if they failed to hold the Scourge at bay.

With her last command and wish in their minds, they both mounted the wolf and fled from the war.

_— Why are you doing this, Kellen? - They're the closest thing I have to a family here - Would you throw your life for them? - ...Yes - And Balean? - ... Tell him to forgive me for what I'm about to do. Now, are you with me or are you not? - I'm your mind, I cannot go anywhere else_

Kellen wanted to follow them and be of better help, but this result was partly her own fault for not thinking what mostly her fault for not thinking about Ner'zhul's actions. There was now two leaders remaining to command the Regiment, and she alone couldn't do it.

She went to the infirmary where Vathas now stood, telling the healers to instead focus on the more severe soldiers. He saw at Kellen and quickly sought for a report of the situation. She merely explain only they alone survived from the rest of the leaders. A healer quickly fixed her shoulder but she was still uncapable to move it. Thank the gods her fighting style was of a single hand. Vathas was weaponless yet he needed none, one could consider him a threat even after loosing his dagger.

Kellen and Vathas went to the surviving soldiers (that remained mostly uninjured) and commanded them to fight at their side for one last tim, they expected their complaints and prepared themselves to answer to their soldiers despite there was little time left as the Scourge had crossed Crown Guard Tower.

There were no words, however, no speech to inspire the men or a melodramatic yell of justice and death. For there was nothing else to do with their soldiers. Alliance & Horde alike were ready to fight at their side, until now Kellen never realized how much they trusted her and Vathas with their lifes despite never been exactly close to them. They screamed their names with pride and gave outloud cries of war for their factions.

With these voices, hundreds of soldiers quickened to attack the Scourge as a clash was imminent. Kellen kept her sword sheated until the last moment, while Vathas prepared his spells without fear of being heard by the rest, raged filled his eyes and an almost maniac laugh was heard after his first spell was launched. Kellen could only smirk at this as she looked at the sky for one last time.

She would miss this view, despite the current circumstances. The sky reminded her the little reasons worth fighting for, and the people that remained aside of her understood this, even the friends she ordered to run away. They knew she was fighting for more than justice or freedom, she was fighting for those that she loved the most and this alone was more than enough to risk her life for.

The Regiment charged with the help of divine protections and the combat aura of its two leaders, they matched the war cries of the Scourge and quickly thousands of beings clashed against the other. The battle had now begun and the gods would shed tears of blood for what would be unfolded this day.

For Arthas was leading his army against the remains of the Marris Stead, and death itself was on his side.


	4. OCC: Editor

_! Spoilers ahead !_

_Be warned, what you're about to read may spoil everything that I've planned so far._

_If you don't want to know about what to expect in the next chapters, please stop reading this section._

_This Chapter has nothing but information about the story that I'm developing._

_Chapter 2 might be modified (but not heavily) after I'm done with these._

_Do not be fooled, I don't plan to give every detail of my story in this section._

_I'll take my time to add new Chapters this time. _

_I want to give quantity with quality._

_... Expect hiatus after each new Chapter. Believe it or not, I have a life ..._

_Chapter's lengths may vary between 3,000 & 15,000 words._

_Additional Warning: This Note will change as more ideas come to my mind._

- Azalia -

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

Current State - Completed

(What happens when Arthas' return is exposed to Azeroth? PS: I decided to write this because of Blizzard's lack of explanation)

* * *

Chapter 2: Kellen Sawyer

Current State - Completed but doubtful

(The road so far for our protagonist, Kellen Sawyer: Her experiences before the present circumstances, and her reasons to be part of this war against the Lich King)

* * *

Chapter 3: The development

Current State - Completed

Warning: Extensive information about The Lich King's lore.

Not for lazy readers.

(Introducing new characters that will be part of the greater picture and give reasons to Kellen for her actions in later chapters - Kellen now made a Commander, tries to help the encampment to prepare against the next attack to the Scourge, only to find complications ahead.)

* * *

Chapter 4: The Lich King

Current State - On Hold due to a mixture of Ideas

Warning: Gore is Introduced

(Kellen found out about Arthas' plan too late. The Lich King reveals his intentions as he makes his move at long last, personally leading the raid against The Marris Stead.)

* * *

Chapter 5: Rise

Current State - On Hold but under a Creepy Development

- Warning: Kellen's personality changes heavily in this chapter and the next. Read Chapter 2 to understand part of her decisions. Torture is introduced and will not be made for those of faint heart.

(Kellen rises once more, just to bring wrath among those that cross in "their" path)

* * *

Chapter 6: Please, forgive our sins

Current State - Stuck but Under Development  
Not sure if Chapter 3 characters stay after this chapter

(The Lich King's plan comes to an end, but Kellen tries to make up for what she has done merely days ago, helping the rest against the Lich King)

* * *

Chapter 7: Alright, I'll try

Current State - Under Deep development

Warning: First encounter with a location from Cataclysm's Universe

(Kellen tries to understand what happened to her, only to be mixed into someone's else problem)

* * *

Chapter 8: Who's side are you on?

Current State - On Hold due to the bending of the Lore

(Kellen not only manages to fix a problem but learns about the war's damage)

* * *

Chapter 9: Where's my family?

Current State - Under Sad Development

(Kellen returns home)

* * *

Chapter 10: I thought you my friend!

Current State - Continues the Sad Development

(Kellen finds about what happened in her absence, and decides to confront the responsible in his own territory)

* * *

Chapter 11: Welcome, Talloholue

Current State - Under slow development

Warning: Temporal Characters introduced

(Kellen accidently arrives on a desolate place after a discussion with her faction)

* * *

Chapter 12: My name was Kellen Sawyer

Current State - On hold

Warning: This chapter will bend the lore and the story's outcome.

No longer sure if Surviving characters from Chapter 3 return to stay. (check above)

(Kellen kneels in front of a powerful character with the help of her old/new friends. Learning to live with herself after what she did)

* * *

_... More Chapters are yet to come ..._


End file.
